


The Old Gods

by cherishxo



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Old Guard (Movie 2020) Fusion, Angst, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishxo/pseuds/cherishxo
Summary: A telling of the Gods that follows Artemis, Apollo, Poseidon, Hades, Themis, Hermes, and Andromache through the viscous and unrelenting sexual and political world of the mightiest Gods.Quyhn, Nicky, Joe, Sebastian (Booker), Nile, Copley, and Andromache.Guest appearances by Ares and Cronus.Sgt. Raser and Merrick.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko, Apollo/Poseidon (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Ares/Artemis (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Cronus/Gaia (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), andromache and artemis
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The wind whipped Artemis’ hair harshly in front of her eyes as she made her way swiftly through the thickest part of the forest. She felt the tension in the air from the animals surrounding her as she pushed to go a little faster, sending a prayer to Gaia for her godly speed. An unwanted guest had come into the forest without permission. Artemis slowed by a fraction to catch a light touch of the bark of a nearby cypress tree. She felt the coming stillness of death approaching. She could not sense who would be the poor soul taken, but she stayed vigilant and regained her swift pace. She could sense the direction the menacing aura radiated from. She made haste, gripping the bow in her hand and tugging her quiver strap tighter across her chest.  
Artemis slowed her pace and pulled an arrow quickly as she sensed another God near her. Another God? In the forest? Other Gods were prohibited from visiting the forest without Artemis’ consent. There had been too many young arrogant Gods traipsing around too deep and getting themselves nearly killed. Too many did not understand that the forest had a mind of its own and communicated within itself in its own way. Every living being had its own voice. Artemis had learned that a very long time ago, too long ago to recall.  
“Ares?” Artemis questioned as she stepped into a small clearing with several felled minotaur’s. She lowered her bow cautiously with the arrow still in place. The practice of hunting minotaur’s had not been banished yet and Artemis’ stomached turned sour at the poor soul’s scattered about carelessly. The grass around her was stained red with blood as well as Ares who stood before her breathing heavily, shining with victory.  
Above all else Artemis valued life within the forest for all the beings whether they be human or not. This was barbaric behavior even for Ares. The Hunt was not to take place for another twelve turns of the hourglass. She felt her temper rising.  
“Ah, darling Quynh! Look at these fine kills. I do say the kitchens of Olympus will be more than joyful about these.” Ares boasted loudly, puffing his chest out. Artemis could not help but to scoff at how proud he seemed to be of the murders of these innocent animals. The thrill and adrenaline of the Hunt was not lost on her. She loved the feel of accomplishment and pride that flooded her veins with the Hunt but she also valued life. Artemis had very carefully set parameters for hunting in the forest in order to appease the Gods and still protect most of the lives that reside within.  
“It is Artemis to you Raser, especially since you are trespassing in my forest. The Hunt is not yet upon us.” Artemis replied, throwing out his mortal name as he had so wonderfully done to her.  
“Oh, don’t be a bother Artemis. I had to sate my desire for battle a little early. If you hadn’t spurned my other needs maybe this could have been avoided.” Ares eyes lit deep with the fire of battle driven lust as he let the power of his gaze sweep over her. Artemis had to take a step back as she felt the pure lust of Ares slip over her skin. The heat that slithered over her offered the secrets of what only she knew and desired. Total carnal lust. The heat was warm and intoxicatingly inviting. Almost too warm. Almost too inviting. It promised to be scorching if she wished it. As she welcomed the warmth, she felt it intensify, finding its way between her legs.  
Artemis had been around long enough to know when she was being seduced.  
At the same moment she realized Ares was trying to seduce her, a movement caught her eye and she had her bow aimed and ready before he could stop or distract her. The movement was a tall, slim figure, cloaked in the blackest night, coming towards her and Ares from the other side of the clearing with two horses and a royal cart. The air surrounding the figure rippled like the chaos of an approaching storm.  
As the figure drew nearer and Artemis’ senses began to clear she felt the menacing aura return. This time it was upon her and stifling. Artemis felt it envelop her, coating her lungs, sliding over her skin, dirtying her mind. Unlike Ares this was uninviting and bitter cold. Unlike her own aura as well. This was haunting. She had only felt this presence once before. Even then, three hundred years ago, it felt just as menacing and wrong.  
Achlys.  
She came within a few feet of Artemis and Ares before stopping in a flurry of mist. Artemis kept her bow at the ready as she surveyed Ares and Achlys. The lust Ares presented before seemed to have evaporated replaced by a heavy annoyance. Artemis let her attention settle on Achlys as the mist surrounding her crawled over the grass engulfing the fallen minotaur’s. A low sigh sounded from Achlys as her mist devoured all light and life.  
“Ares?” Artemis coated her words with all the authority and steel of the Huntress of the Wild. If it was at all possible Ares seemed to be even more annoyed than before. Artemis’ pulse thundered in her ears.  
“Can I not have a companion who cherishes death on the battlefield as I do?” Ares words were laced with meaning as he raised his brows at Artemis. It was another thorn in her side. Another jibe to rouse her. She would not fall under Ares’ wicked ways. He knew that Achlys was all but relegated to the Underworld. The only reason she ever came out was when there was the promise of war to sate her appetite for death whether it was deserved or not. The Gods of Death and War were always hungry. Inciting violence and death for the sheer joy it gave them and throwing disregard for others to the wind.  
Artemis gave Ares a harsh look in response while Achlys used her godly gifts to transport the minotaur’s limp bodies onto the royal cart hooked to her horse. Artemis held back a shiver. Though Achlys was of a divine union her aura and gifts still felt strange. Achlys kept her body facing Artemis as the minotaur’s lifeless bodies lifted and floated onto the cart. Artemis may be part of the High Council but she still knew to keep a wary eye on Achlys. She had a formidable gift that often worried the Gods of Olympus and the High Council. It was one reason Achlys’ home was the Underworld. The distaste she held for the other Gods was mighty. This was one reason her presence with Ares had Artemis worried.  
Ares gave a small smile as she lowered her bow. She knew this was not the time or place to start a dispute and so did he. Though the forest was Artemis’ domain, she knew when to pick her battles. This battle was one she would forego, for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis missed no time in procuring permission to enter the Underworld almost immediately after seeing Ares and Achlys in the forest. She may have been a part of the High Council but she still took necessary precautions without abusing her position. The Gods were a paranoid bunch and if they figured out she was doing anything without their express permission she was sure she would hear about it. Artemis never made rash decisions without thinking of the consequences. The Gods were a vengeful type, a trait that had unfortunately not passed over Artemis nor her twin, Apollo. But, of course, that was a thought to visit at another time.

Artemis tapped her foot as she tried to wait as patiently as possible for Hades to make an appearance at the grand gates of the Underworld. Artemis let her eyes roam over the intricately designed wrought iron gates blessed with the Death Gods essence to repel the dead souls that sometimes escaped Hermes or Charon. There was another passage much more extravagant where Hermes led the lost and dead souls in which to meet Charon who would ferry them across the river Styx. It was Hermes’ divine gifts that allowed him to comfort those transitioning at the crossroads of Death. That was why the Gods did not use that particular entrance to the Underworld. Death was already confusing; they didn't need a soul becoming too distraught after looking upon the magnificence of more than one God a time. The other entrance was where Artemis waited. It was quite simple. There was an unknown mountain not as grand as Olympus where the Gods entered a cave that carried them to a large cavernous area, the gates stood tall, profoundly depicting the horrific and beautiful journey of Death. There was no way to cross into the cave without the blood of a God. So, naturally, a God was the only one who entered here. The magical goddess Hecate was to thank for such a trick. It was a beautiful magic that protected the Gods of Olympus and the Underworld.

Cerberus was fine company in comparison to some of the Gods that held the watch at the gates, but she had really hoped Hades would be the one waiting for her when she arrived. Though, he was nowhere in sight. She knew Hades duties were to all of the Underworld and called him away at a moment's notice. That was the only reason her patience did not wane as she waited for his arrival. Cerberus came close to Artemis, rubbing one of his three heads against her hand for attention. She could not resist. He may look like a menacing beast but on the inside he was a big softie. Artemis made sure to get the good spot behind his ear that she knew he enjoyed. Most of the inhabitants of the Underworld were a little beastly while their counterparts in Olympus seemed to be easier on the eyes.

Artemis’ godly gift allowed her to commune with all animals in the mortal realm and the divine realms of the Gods. That was why she needed to express such concern to the other members of the High Council in regards to Ares and Achlys. Artemis communed with all the animals and the minotaur's were the most intelligent she had come across in her many years as a Goddess. They were also great in number. They had not yet risen up against the Gods but if the Hunt continued she felt there would be great trouble ahead. The feeling had sunken into her bones as more and more time passed turning over into years. The feeling that there was something off about Achlys being with Ares also disturbed Artemis deeply.

She was so lost in her own thoughts and distracted by Cerberus that Artemis hadn’t noticed Hades’ arrival.

“Good afternoon Hades, I mean, Sebastian. Or is it different these days?” Artemis allowed herself a small tease for him having made her wait so long. A large smile touched her lips as she saw a twinkle in his eye.

“Artemis, it is lovely to be graced with your shining beauty, as always. Hades will do just fine while we are in the Underworld.” Hades smiled as the gates opened with a slight flourish of his hand. It was good to see him in good spirits. The news Artemis was going to deliver would soon turn him into the usual broody Lord of the Underworld.

“You are a flatterer, as always.” Artemis allowed Hades to hug her as he shook with quiet laughter. 

“I only deem to flatter the most beautiful of souls. Though, I am sure my flattery and admiration is not why you are here so abruptly.” he looked over at her as they passed into the Underworld. The gates closed behind them with a loud click. Artemis took in the simple beauty of the tree lined path before them that would lead them to Hades home fit for the mightiest of Gods. She thought that her topic would be perfect for their lengthy stroll to the palace.

“Unfortunately, your suspicions are correct.” Artemis sighed and allowed Hades to take her arm while they walked.

“Well, I shall await for you to express your worries because they are written plainly in those mesmerizing eyes.” Hades said as he discreetly pulled her closer to his side. Artemis allowed herself to lean in to the warmth that radiated from him. Hades was her favorite of the Gods though she still remained a chaste Goddess.

“I hate to be the forbearer of such telling news, but Ares and Achlys were in the forest without consent hunting minotaur's, together. You and I both are well aware of what that could mean. There are many possibilities I have already gone over a dozen times. I can feel that this is not going to have a good outcome.”

Artemis let her words hang in the air between them. The news was heavy for them both. The last time Achlys had been seen outside her home near Tartarus was three hundred years ago. Hades had still been bitter about drawing his lot to the Underworld. Achlys had come to him as a confidant. Hades had fallen in love with the Goddess of the Death Mist. He had allowed her to ingrain herself into him. He allowed her into his very core. She knew all of his deepest darkest secrets. All of his deepest innermost thoughts. He allowed her to cultivate his bitterness into wild rage. Soon enough he was readying himself for a war against Olympus. Hades had his misgivings but Achlys was always there to assuage him and his doubts.

Just before Hades launched his assault Artemis, Ares, and Athena came to him in the Underworld as emissaries for Olympus. The meeting had tempers soaring dangerously high for all of them. Ultimately, Artemis had been the one to get through to Hades somehow. Artemis was extremely gifted in the art of communicating with the deepest parts of oneself. She had somehow reached into the deepest parts of Hades and instead of kindling more rage she tried to understand and cool it. She was like a salve for him. Soon after Hades' rage lifted he confronted Achlys. She had not been seen near another God since. Hades kept a wary eye on her but there was not much in the way of punishment. He regretted not punishing her but as time went on he let himself forget. He allowed the guilt to fade into the background of being a five hundred year old God with all the time in the world.

It took quite some time for Hades to respond. Artemis allowed him his time to delve deep into his memories. They had practically made it to the castle before another word was spoken.

“We must tell Hermes. He will notify the rest of the High Council. I was a fool three hundred years ago. I will not be a fool again.”

Artemis nodded her head as she allowed him to slip his fingers through hers. She had saved him once and she would do it again if she had to. No matter the consequences.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers, i’m so sorry it took so long with the update! Holidays are hectic. I’ll be updating again soon:)

The voices surrounding Hades aided the migraine that was threatening to dispel the hearty breakfast he had partaken in. He enjoyed having all of his comrades from the High Council in his domain but the news Artemis had relayed to him was on a constant loop inside his head. Achlys was a master manipulator and only made an appearance when there was a very real threat of Death coming. Hades knew her almost as well as she knew him. He knew this was not going to be an easy situation to navigate once they began delving more deeply into why Achlys was spending time with Ares. To be quite frank, Hades thought Ares was just as bad as Achlys when it came to wanting bloodshed. The God of War was a fickle, sneaky bastard. 

“Hades, what do you think?” Hades heard Poseidon’s question as he came back from his cloudy thoughts. Poseidon was smirking at him as Hades finally looked up. Poseidon knew he hadn’t heard what they had been talking about therefore he had no idea what he was being asked. 

“I’m sorry, what were we discussing?” Hades ran his hand through his dark hair, still a little distracted with images of Achlys and her silver tongue. Poseidon gave Hades a very pointed look which earned him an admonishing from Artemis. Poseidon tried to conceal his sly grin, unsuccessfully. He enjoyed giving his brother a hard time. Once upon a time, they did not get along. Now, much had changed and all the members of the High Council chuckled with good humor.

“We were taking opinions on what our next plan of action will be. Regardless of the real reason why Achlys was with Ares, we need a plan set in place in order to be prepared.” Artemis spoke to Hades but met the gaze of each High Council member. It was Themis who spoke next, her soft voice resonated throughout the council room, cascading over the Gods like fresh spring water. It had a very calming effect even breaking through the haze of apprehension that had descended over the room. 

“No matter the reasoning behind Achlys’ obvious involvement with Ares, or other Gods, she is a danger. The transgressions of her past precede her. As does her disposition and godly gifts. Though it has been three hundred years since her last appearance, we will try her among her peers. There is no reason why the Gods of Olympus shall not agree. I am sure my fellow Titans will concede as well. No transgression goes unpunished any longer. This showcases Hades lenience on her. A gift she now throws in his face. I told you all those years ago your charity would eventually be wasted. Now, the time has come to seek retribution for yourself and your fellow Gods.” 

Themis finished her speech, meeting every member's eye with a straight back and fiery gaze. The Titan Goddess of Law and Divine Order bowed to no one. Hades already knew Themis was right. She was not often wrong. She had told him all those years ago that Achlys would one day make a reappearance and it would not bode well for any of the Gods, whether they be in Olympus or the Underworld. Hades knew he had sat with his guilt long enough. They would prepare plans, several of them. They all needed to be ready for whatever lay ahead. He knew what the next move needed to be. He was sure all the members around him, nodding their approval of Themis’ heavy words, were also aware of what they must do next. 

Retribution must be sought. In more ways than one. 

Hades let his eyes roam over every God before him. Themis, Artemis, Apollo, Poseidon, and Hermès. It had been many years since any of them worried of Achlys, or anyone else for that matter. The Gods had become comfortable and complacent. Hades knew best of all what it was like to become comfortable in complacency and even languish. After he had allowed Achlys to slink away and disappear into the darkest parts of the Underworld, Hades allowed himself to begin to forget what it had been like to have her near him. He almost allowed his mind to take him back to before just as Artemis caught him in her gaze. He felt the darkness inside him slowly recede.

“I think everyone knows who we shall need to find if we are to do this by the Law.” Hermès spoke for the first time as he addressed his fellow Gods. Themis’ eyes glowed with approval. Hermès was not a favorite among the High Council due to his nature of messenger and this announcement would earn him merit among them. He spoke what everyone else was thinking. His voice carried among them, strong and unyielding. 

“Indeed we must seek her out.” Poseidon spoke softly, much more subdued than before when he was baiting Hades. 

“The Law does state she must be present.” Apollo spoke to no one in particular as he stroked his chin and glanced at his sister, Artemis.

“We will begin drafting plans for a war if we must. In order to be the most prepared. It has to be done quickly and quietly. I presume you will be recruiting Athena, Artemis. I know none of us would like to think of war but we are not so naive as to think it could not be an outcome. We know of what Ares is capable of if provoked. We have already seen a glimmer of Achlys’ true nature. We will never again be afforded such a chance to catch them by surprise. Themis, if you will, procure permission for all of us to travel to the mortal realm in order to track Andromache. The last I heard she still remains among the Amazon’s. Hermès, I will leave the Underworld in the capable hands of you and Thanatos in order for me to accompany the others.” Hades spoke with no thought. He allowed the words to flow as his thoughts formed.

Andromache. The name felt foreign in his thoughts. It had been so long since he or any of the others had seen her. She had left long ago to take her place among the Amazon’s. Another name that felt so far away and foreign to him. The Amazon’s kept their own rules and lands hidden on the mortal dwelling of Earth. Each of them were great and noble warriors all in their own way. Andromache most of all.

Andromache the Bold. Andromache the Warrior. Andromache the Goddess of Truth and Retribution. She would be who they sought to find. No one, not even a God, could tell a lie that Andromache could not sense or see. The gift of Truth earned her one of the most dangerous places among her peers. That is why she made her home the Underworld. Hades and her became as close as two Gods could be. It was like second nature for her to be in his presence. She would council him on the best decisions to make and ultimately he would yield to her. That is, until Achlys slithered her way into his bones. 

Andromache had been the closest thing Hades would ever consider some type of family. She had been on his side but never trusted Achlys. She would council him on how to overcome his rage caused by the lot he was given among his brothers. But, when Achlys appeared and made her affection known, Andromache seemed to drift away. Far away. Even now as he thought of her, it was cloudy and unclear images. He longed to remember. Though, he knew he did not deserve such a gift. Later, once the war was averted and Hades finally came to his senses, Andromache left. Which is also something he deserved.

He had not listened to her. He was a fool. This time, he would listen. He would listen because he was an arrogant angry God over three hundred years ago. Now, he was still arrogant but much more tired than he would ever be angry.

Everyone nodded in agreement of Hades instructions. Now, let them prepare to meet the Amazon’s.


	4. Chapter 4

Hades was awoken from a fitful sleep by a treacherous nightmare that had his sheets soaked through with sweat. He had not been plagued with such a terrible night's rest for several years. He shoved back his bed covers and walked over to his open balcony. The sky would soon turn lavender signaling morning. He could see the beginnings of the night fading into something less dark and sinister. Night was Hades least favorite time. It was then that he had nothing to keep his mind busy. He would often have nightmares of Achlys.

The nightmares had subsided over the last couple of years but it seemed with current events they were back with a vengeance. Hades was never one to shy away from such things as bad dreams. He had seen much worse than what his mind could conjure in his slumbering hours. Though, that did not mean the nightmares weren’t something that did not bother him. They bothered him a great deal. Achlys appeared in them more often than not. He did not want to think of her and her betrayal and self serving actions. 

Hades leaned against the stone railing of his balcony as he surveyed the lands surrounding his magnificent home. Even after all this time she was everywhere. She plagued his thoughts continuously. He thought he had finally left behind her and the constant distasteful nightmares. He wished to never have another thought of her but he knew how naive and futile those thoughts were. Hades had loved her as deeply as all the Gods loved. It was passionate and all consuming. He would have burned down the world as long as she would be with him at his side. He actually had tried to start a war because of how sound he thought her council to be. How wrong he had been. 

There were only two others that he had loved so deeply and without restraint. Persephone and Andromache. Persephone was an age old tale. Untold in modern texts, they had parted many moons ago. They had given each other all that they could. All that was allowed within the confines of their perilous situation. She had been the shining ray of sunlight in his dark world. Persephone had saved him. He would be forever indebted to her. Little did they know that their love could not withstand the harsh world of the Gods and their never ceasing mighty judgements. Zeus wanted his head on a pike for a hundred years for “sullying” his beautiful Persephone. After some time they knew they must let the other go. Once they parted, Hades allowed old wounds to fester and his anger to reignite. He became the ominous, brooding, merciless Lord of the Underworld with no end in sight.That is how he met Andromache. 

She was bold and striking and intelligent and outspoken. She encompassed all the things the Gods loved. Until her gifts came to fruition. The other Gods became consumed by fear and treated her as if she were a plague. So, in a show of defiance against Zeus and his rules along with being mistreated, Andromache decided to take up permanent residence in the Underworld. The anger that Zeus emanated was felt from the divine homes of the Gods and even into the mortal realms with windy storms laced with lightning. Hades did not enjoy the light storm in his domain but it triggered some type of satisfaction within him when it happened. He had not seen Zues so worked up since Persephone had decided to become his Queen. So, he did what any God with vengeance in their heart would do. He sought out Andromache.

Hades still could not remember exactly what transpired between them. He did remember spending several turns of the hourglass engaging in all she had to offer. But, his mind seemed determined to remember nothing of significance that he would enjoy more than the awful nightmares of Achlys. The love he had felt for her was a fool’s love. It was real, no doubt. It was so real and agonizing it haunted him even now, before his very eyes. That is why he is such a fool.

Hades blinked his eyes several times but the figure remained. Tall, menacing, enticing, fully cloaked in black. She stood in his gardens beckoning to him. 

No, but it was. Just like all the other times. She would sway in approaching dawn’s light breeze hugging her own curves. Other times she would beckon to him with her arm outstretched, her hand palm up, waiting for him. This time she swayed with the wild wind, her shoulders held high with her chest arched seductively. He only stared at her a moment longer before taking the stone staircase built into his balcony. His room was the only one on the grounds afforded such an accommodation. As he took the stairs two at a time, his mind raced, this time felt different. The stone under his feet was ice cold as he hit the ground floor leading to the patio. Beyond the patio, the garden still stood in the shadow, untouched by dawn’s early rays. That is where she stood, dancing and writhing and touching herself. Hades approached slowly, still worried that she would disappear like all the other times. The closer he was to her the clearer she became. 

It was truly her. It was Achlys.

Hades extended a hand towards her as she slowed her movements. He stared at her wondering how this was possible. Achlys slowly took a step closer to Hades. That was when he knew without a doubt that she was real. Flesh and bone that he had not seen in three hundred years. She was not a figment of his imagination. It was not his crazed mind making such an extravagant play on his emotions. This was truly Achlys. His finger brushed the fabric of her shoulder and he ached. He ached with every need and want he had of her in those nightmares. Achlys stepped so close to him that they were mere inches from one another. He could feel the heat from her breath touching the light fabric, it danced, covering her face. He wanted to touch her, to feel her. He wanted it more than he had wanted anything but he dare not make a move. He was terrified she would disappear no matter how real he knew her to be. 

She inched closer to him. The fabric covering her body grazed against his skin everywhere. Every light touch had him straining against himself. Every molecule and atom in his body wanted to feel her. Hades felt his control slip as her chest heaved and a light sigh escaped her. Before he could stop himself he was touching her. One of his hands was around her waist and the other gripped her back between her shoulders pressing her close to him. In seconds she was there and then she was not. Hades blinked and there she stood out of his grasp and away from him. He felt a chill as he stood, empty. 

“I’m sorry that I never loved you.”

And she was gone. She disappeared. She slipped right through his fingers. Those were the words she always said before she disappeared. 

This time was different. She had truly been here. He had touched her. He had felt her realness underneath the cloak of blackness. Hades felt the ache in him turn cold and forbidding. He trembled and fell to his knees with his head in his hands. This was the life of the great Lord Hades of the Underworld. This despair that bloomed inside him consuming him.

This was Hades.


	5. Chapter 5

Themis prided herself on being the most level headed and thoroughly thought Titan. She never lost her temper among her peers. The Titans could become volatile in a snap of one's finger and she did not deign to feed into it. She was the Titan Goddess of Divine Law and Order after all. The Father of the Gods requested her keen council to rule on Olympus. Cronus had never crossed her. Even Hades extended his need for her services as Ruler of the Underworld. But, as she sat among her peers due to the meeting she had called, Themis’ patience and regal demeanor began to thin.

“Cronus, I do not understand what you are not comprehending. Andromache must be present in order for a trial by the Law to take place. A trial by the Law is the only way to do this.” Themis tried to control her voice as she spoke. She wanted to yell in frustration. Instead, she kept her composure and watched as the God of Destructive Time continued to fume over the request of Andromache being brought into Olympus.

Themis had called an impromptu meeting of the Titans in order to expedite the requests to travel to the mortal realm on High Council orders. She explained the importance of seeking out Andromache for a trial to pass judgment on Achlys. Most of them were in an uncaring type of agreeance until Cronus decided to voice his distaste of Andromache. 

“She is a disgrace. A Goddess of her stature choosing to live among the Amazon’s.” Cronus spit the last word as if it were the most disgusting thing he had ever uttered in his long life.

Themis had to remember her place. She represented reason when there was none. Themis also tried to remember that as she stared into the faces of the other Titans seated around their meeting room in some manner of leisure. Most of the Titans took matters of the Olympians lightly. So lightly in fact, Themis was surprised most Titans lived among them. The Titans seemed to be careless about Olympus matters. So, the vehemence coming from Cronus was surprising to Themis.

“She may or may not be the things you say, Cronus, but we all are very aware of the Law. It is absolute. It is the way. We must adhere to the Law lest we be subject to it.” Phoebe spoke loudly and with an air of finality that left no room for further argument. Themis bowed her head to Phoebe in thanks of her recognition. Themis knew Phoebe understood the importance of the Law. Phoebe was, after all, their Prophetess.

Once her words were spoken no one but Cronus seemed reluctant to leave. Themis had personally thanked all the Titans and bid them farewell as they all filed out of the meeting room. Cronus lingered, possibly wanting to discuss matters further. So, Themis lingered as well. She felt she knew he wanted to explain himself. He had even been that way when he sat atop the throne. It was not because he thought those around him would benefit from his explanations. No, he wanted those around him to understand why he was right. He wanted them to know he was never wrong. Sometimes, most times, he believed all his words to be true. You cannot argue with a mad man, even if he be a God. 

“Themis, I just want you to know that I do understand why you want to go by the Law. It is truly the right way to handle matters. Especially matters of such importance like the lives of all of the divine. But, I am solely concerned with the Titans. You sit atop a golden throne advising the Olympian’s when you should be putting the wonderful gift Gaia gave you to use for the Titans. You betray your own, Themis. You are almost as bad as Andromache, are you not?” 

The barbs he got her with stung. Cronus knew well how to get underneath the skin. He was a master manipulator at getting things done his way. Themis was no fool and she would not be cornered and picked apart by him. The decisions she was making were for all of the Gods. The Titans were the first true Gods. How could he ever think she, the law and order of all, could abandon the Titans. He was much more arrogant and foolish than she had thought if those musings carried weight in that busy mind of his. 

“I do not betray anyone, Cronus. I will always do what is right and just. I advocate for all of us. We are not divided in this. I also will not entertain your ramblings of my worth.” Themis had nothing else to say to him. She knew what he wanted and he would not get it. She turned to leave and he caught her arm in a firm grip. She turned back to him, very aware of how this could go. Themis only allowed a sliver of alarm to scurry across her mind. Surely he would not be so arrogant as to start a fight with her here. 

“You may be a Titan but you still bow before those who are not deserving. You join the ranks of a High Council of Olympian’s. You request the presence of a Goddess who has all but thrown her gifts away. Gaia did not intend for this. ” Cronus let go of Themis and took a step back as he surveyed her with disgust.

“You choose no longer what Gaia intends, Cronus. You lost those privileges long ago.” Themis seethed with rage at his boldness. She may sit atop a golden throne to the most important Gods on Olympus but she did it for the good of all the Gods. She never allowed herself to be selfish with her gifts. Olympus, the Underworld, and the mortal realm deserved to have the favor of a Titan such as her.

“I no longer stray from what Gaia intends.” with those final words Cronus stormed past Themis, leaving her alone with her wild thoughts. 

Themis tried to think what Cronus could mean. After the Titanomachy he was lucky to even have a place among any of the Olympian’s. Zeus had imprisoned Cronus in Tartarus after the war. After many years passed by without any escape attempts, Ares took it upon himself to convince Zeus to allow Cronus freedom with a rigid set of rules. Ares argued that the Titans and the Olympians needed to be united if their enemies were to break free and wage a war upon them again. He lamented on how the Gods and their powers were growing in number which attracted those jealous of their power. He argued that the mighty power of the great Gods would no doubt trigger war in some future. 

Themis allowed herself to dwell upon Ares. She picked apart every detail of him that she knew in her mind as she maneuvered corridors that would lead her out of the Palace of the Titans. Ares also had not been forthcoming with a vote in favor of Andromache just like Cronus. Though Cronus made his hatred very known to Themis, Ares had merely shown a mild revulsion. She did not know if Ares and Cronus were somehow connected. The two events showed correlation without concrete proof. Themis’ meetings with the Olympians and Titans did make one thing clear though: they needed to move, and quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi lovely readers :) hope you’re enjoying!


End file.
